


The Butler and The Mistress: Claude

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Demons, F/M, Forbidden Love, Horny Teenagers, Marking, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Your stepfather was a rich man and your mother was a gold digger.You were a result of her own teenage stupidity, but you couldn't judge.After all, you've fallen in love with your stepfather's butler.And it looks like he wants you, too.





	The Butler and The Mistress: Claude

Your stepfather's butler was strange.

Claude Faustus liked to follow you around and he liked to stare.

He sent shivers down your spine, both good and bad.

You had to admit, he was attractive but he was older than you.

You also had just turned 17.

But you couldn't exactly get too far away from him, he always seemed to know where you were going.

Yet, today, he was staying around Jakob Krisenger, your stepfather.

You were with your mother, who never seemed to pay much attention to you, even when you were little.

She wasn't paying attention to you either right now.

You were drawn out of your thoughts when your phone vibrated.

You unlocked the screen and noticed you got a new text message.

It was from Claude.

Curious, you decided to read it.

_Claude - Where are you, my love?_

You felt your face heat up, choking on your air as you panicked.

This seemed to surreal, even for the mysterious butler.

_(Y/N) - I'm shopping with my mother._

You immediately got a text back.

_Claude - I want your touch, darling~._

You swallowed harshly.

_(Y/N) - What's gotten into you, Claude? You've never acted like this._

You waited in suspense, making sure your mother was still looking at those overly expensive dresses.

Your phone vibrated again.

_Claude - Bottled-up passion, my sweet little butterfly._

You felt the bad shivers running down your spine.

_(Y/N) - Claude, you're scaring me. Cut it out!_

"(Y/N), do you think Claude will like this?", your mother's voice snapped you out of it.

She was wearing a very revealing red dress.

Your mother always tried to seduce Claude, but the butler always told her that he was loyal to his Master, unlike her.

However, she was convinced he was just playing hard-to-get.

"I-I don't think C-Claude likes the color red.", you replied, looking at your phone.

_Claude - You know you want me._

You tensed gulping.

"Well, what the hell do you think he likes?", your mother snapped.

_(Y/N) - What color would you like a dress in?_

At least it changed the topic.

_Claude - Anything with golden, precious._

You slightly smiled in relief, going to tell your mother the color when you got another message.

_Claude - I know why you're asking~._

You froze, your eyes widening.

"I'm waiting, young lady!", you heard your mother snarled.

"Something with g-gold, M-Ma'am.", you told her, watching as she pranced to find said dress.

_(Y/N) - Claude, please stop!_

You watched in anticipation.

_Claude - Look behind you._

With a squeak, you quickly turned around.

Nothing.

Your phone vibrated again.

_Claude - Guess I made you look, sexy~._

You felt your eyes continue to widen, not used to this lewd behavior.

What was wrong with him?!

"How do I look?", you heard your mother ask.

The [dress](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1UYqBJVXXXXXMXFXXq6xXFXXXC/Sexy-Split-Side-Black-And-font-b-Gold-b-font-font-b-Prom-b-font-font.jpg) was a bit...sexual.

"B-Beautiful, Ma'am.", you gulped.

"Now I will find a gold one for you!", she cackled, going back to the dresses.

You were in shock.

You were just hoping it wasn't too short.

You didn't want Claude all over you.

"This'll do.", she scoffed, thrusting a [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a6/cb/4c/a6cb4cbf6ce93e4e559398ef9cae7f07.jpg) in your face.

This was too short!

\--------

You stood in the mirror, looking at yourself.

That stupid dress, black [stockings](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71cki550n0L._UY445_.jpg) and black [boots](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/76/e6/2f76e65f2f8f9b885e471d7c1697d6d1.jpg).

But there wasn't much you could do. 

You could only hope that Claude would be too busy making sure the party guests were comfortable.

But deep down, you knew he'd find a way to check on you.

He always did.

Reluctantly, you turned around, only to yelp as you came face to face with Claude.

He seemed...predatory, even more so than usual.

"Hello, my little butterfly. You look rather...ravishing~.", he purred, circling you.

Your legs started to shake.

"W-When and how did you get in here?", you whimpered.

"Oh? I simply came in through the door, which you forget to lock. And I must say, I enjoyed that little  _show_ you gave me when I came in here.", he chuckled, making your face turn bright red.

He saw you change?!

"Y-You pervert!", you snapped, raising a hand to slap him.

Instead he caught it, smirking deviously.

"My, my, feisty, are we?", he was nonchalant about it, which made you all the more scared.

What was he going to do?

He seemed to read your mind, for he leaned in real close, a lusty smile on his face.

"We're going to have fun~.", he whispered, making you shiver and pale.

**_Somebody help me..._ ** __


End file.
